


Rainy Nights and Feverish Kisses

by foxxick



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sickfic, a bit at the beginning but not much, a dash of, because yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxick/pseuds/foxxick
Summary: The dreary weather catches up to Yosuke, and he ends up with a fever. Yu is understandably concerned for his partner.





	Rainy Nights and Feverish Kisses

The rain feels nice on his skin; there's just something so tranquil about it. Rain is light, soothing and soft. It washes away dirt and filth, blood and sweat. Rain is clean and calm.

There's water running over him. It's much too heavy to be rain. There's water around him, pulling him in. It's as hot as it is cold. His chest feels like it's burning. Like he's suffocating.

Someone is banging on the door. Calling his name.

The burning sensation is worsening. Getting to be too much to bear. He feels his grip on consciousness start to slip. Someone is grabbing his arm, pulling him up, out of the water.

"Yosuke!" His name is frantically being called. The voice belongs to his partner. He isn't supposed to be here. He should be at home.

"Yosuke, please!" Again. Distant, echoing.

His eyes are closed. He's barely conscious. Something wet drips onto his face. Two drops. Too few to be rain, he thinks.

He falls away from reality, his last ounce of strength spent trying to wipe the tears from his best friend's eyes.

 

* * *

 

Yosuke awakens with a start. Despite being sure he's opened his eyes, his vision remains dark. His blinds are drawn, and he's wearing an old shirt that smells as if it's been freshly washed. His side is warm, and it takes him a moment to realize there's a body curled up against him. Their chest rises and falls rhythmically, and as he listens to their soft breathing, he finds his heartbeat begin to steady itself.

He settles himself down into the bed again, squinting through the darkness in an attempt to decipher who slept alongside him.

Yu.

Of course. He inhales sharply, remembering fragments of recent memories. They'd had to retire early from their venture into the T.V. world due to Yosuke's high fever. He could remember the walk home, accompanied by Yu, who had held him steady, talking more than Yosuke had ever heard him talk before. He couldn't remember much of what he had been saying, but he could distinctly recall the rapid, rambling words spilling from his mouth.

Had he been able to, Yosuke might have protested his current situation, pushing his partner away, creating distance between them; but realizes he hasn't the energy for it. At least for now, all he can do is extricate his numb arm from underneath Yu and go back to sleep.

Yu's fingers grasp at his side, curling themselves in the fabric of Yosuke's shirt. He flinches at the contact, realizing with a start that he's only wearing boxers, and the aforementioned shirt. He feels abnornally warm, and is uncertain whether it's due to the severity of his fever or something else entirely.

He feels vulnerable, suddenly self conscious, remembering more of what had happened. He'd taken a bath, insisting upon rinsing the stench of the T.V. world off of him, despite Yu's protesting for him to get some rest. It was hot, steamy, and he'd gotten dizzy. He assumes he'd blacked out, and Yu must have dressed him and brought him to bed.

His face suddenly feels hot, and now he's sure it's not from the fever.

He's exhausted, and his head pounds as he tries to think back. He's just about to give up entirely when Yu stirs. Yosuke thinks at first that he must have woken up, until he takes hold of Yosuke's arm, up close to his armpit, and nuzzles his face into it. Yosuke's stomach drops, shivering as Yu's breath ghosts across his collar bone. It's comparatively cold against his flushed skin.

Yosuke considers waking him up, but looking at his face this close up, he can see how peaceful his partner appears to be. A stark contrast to the expression of horror on his face when he had burst his way into the bathroom.

Yosuke shudders again, feeling his body temperature drop. He finds it difficult to imagine that face on Yu, especially now. He had been worried for Yosuke's safety, and had even gone so far as to stay over and ensure he was alright.

It must be the middle of the night, judging by the void of darkness outside his window.

They stay as they are for a long while, Yosuke laying on his back and looking up at his ceiling, too tired to sleep. Time drags on, and his headache only worsens the longer he's awake. Eventually he feels Yu raise his head, an indicator that he's awake. His half-lidded eyes are sleepily taking in Yosuke's appearance, and after a moment, he gives a weak smile, evidently satisfied with his findings. At that moment, something possesses Yosuke to wrap his other arm around Yu's torso, bringing them flush against each other. Their chests press together, followed by the rest of their torsos. Yosuke finds his knee between Yu's legs.

Yu blinks up at him blearily, looking as though he's about to vocalize a reaction to Yosuke's actions. Before either of them get a word in, Yosuke rests his forehead against his partner's. Their noses bump gently together, only properly fitting together as their lips meet.

Yu's mouth is cold compared to his own, and as his partner's hands run up and down his back, he feels a sense of relief from the burning of his fever. The cold hands are reaching up into his shirt, fingers raking down his back. The kiss is sluggish, both boys exhausted, but there's a sense of urgency, as if this is the only chance they'll ever get. Yosuke's hands shake, weakly gripping the fabric of Yu's shirt. His mouth is slick with their shared saliva, and he moans quietly as he and Yu seperate in order to pull his shirt over his head.

Yu kisses his collar bone, his lips ghosting over the skin, making it tingle. His hand rests in the small of Yosuke's back, pulling him ever so slightly closer.

And then comes the sudden influx of panic.

This isn't a dream. He's stripped down to his underwear, in his bed, and he just had his tongue down a guy's throat. Yu's throat. He just kissed Yu. His best friend. His partner.

He feels dizzy again, and closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against Yu's chest. He's got to try extremely hard to curb the rising nausea, focusing on his breathing to try and force down both the bitter taste in his mouth, and the anxiety bubbling in his stomach.

"Yosuke?"

He can't excuse this. Pretend it never happened. They can't ever go back to the way they'd been. It was clearly no accident. They'd almost--

"Are you feeling okay?"

How should he answer? He isn't entirely sure himself. He stays silent for a long while.

"No, not really." He answers finally. Aside from his current inner turmoil, Yosuke feels himself breaking into a cold sweat, and he shivers against Yu, who holds him closer, placing his chin atop Yosuke's head protectively. He has thousands of things to say, but nothing seems to come out, aside from a rather pathetic and frustrated groan.

Yu wraps them both in the blankets - that must have been tossed aside during the night - but it doesn't do much to stop the tremors.

"I'm not really sure why I did that." Yosuke mumbles into Yu's chest, voice muffled by the blankets so severely that it's difficult for Yu to make out his words, even as he lay next to him. "You're not mad, are you?"

Yu lets out a puff of breath that ruffles Yosuke's hair. "Why would I be mad?"

"I kissed you." It's said with an air of incredulity. Yosuke himself still can't believe what had just happened. "...and I don't think I did it 'cause of the fever... I think I really wanted to."

Yu takes in a long breath, catching the scent of Yosuke's hair. It hadn't gotten cleaned, but it still smelled good; like him. Like rain. "That's okay." He replies, softly running his fingers over Yosuke's tense, muscled back. His skin was warm from the fever, burning against Yu's hands.

"Doesn't it bother you..?" Yosuke mumbles. He angles his head so that he's able to place a kiss aside Yu's clavicle. "It's kind of weird. Like, really weird." He likes the feeling of Yu's cool skin against his lips. Yosuke kisses further up, against the base of Yu's neck this time. His lips linger, and he chances a taste. Bitter, musty. Like the fog in the other world.

Yu's breath hitches in response, and he rolls his shoulders. "No," he breathes, "I've... wanted this for a long time... Wanted you _, Yosuke."_

__

__

Yosuke finds himself smiling against Yu's neck. He's embarrassed as all hell, hearing that from his partner, but something about Yu's tone fills him with an immense amount of pride. Yu wanted _him _.__

____

____

"I was scared of how you would react." Yu continues, his voice rumbling against Yosuke's cheek. "I never expected you to feel the same." He lets out a small, barely audible sigh.

Yosuke's head pounds in time with his heart, which is rapidly increasing its pace. He pushes his forehead into Yu again, and tangles his legs between Yu's, trying to sap away all of the coolness from his partner's skin.

"You need to rest." Yu says firmly, vocalizing it more for his own sake than for Yosuke's. They'd both had a long day. "We can talk tomorrow."

Yosuke pulls away momentarily to look up at Yu's face. He wears a soft expression, laced with concern, though he smiles naturally as he looks into Yosuke's half-lidded eyes. "Aren't you going kiss me goodnight?" He jokes, laughing quietly, though his stomach does a flip just thinking about it.

He had not been expecting anything to come of it, however, until Yu places a soft kiss against Yosuke's slightly parted lips. "Good night..."

Yosuke reaches up to cup Yu's face in his hands, which seemed to be much weaker than he had initially thought. Yu's mouth moves with his own, and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss once again. He's anything but experienced, and he suspects his partner is in the same boat, but everything seems to come naturally. Every one of his senses is heightened exponentially, and it feels as though time is moving more slowly. He feels each quick breath against his face, soft bangs fanned across his forehead, Yu's legs tightening around his thigh. Yu moans into his mouth, runs his fingers through Yosuke's hair, pulling it.

He could get used to this.

Yu pulls away all too soon, and Yosuke sighs, feeling content. The sensation could almost be compared to when he had first gained his persona. A feeling of acceptance. He felt complete with Yu by his side, just as he had been back then.

"I hope you're not contageous." Yu jokes, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You'd better not get me sick."

Yosuke chuckles, but it only serves to agitate his headache more. He nestles his head in the crook of Yu's neck. The shivering seems to have stopped for now, at the very least.

"I've liked you for a while too, partner." Yosuke says, voice quiet, as if what he was saying wasn't intended to be spoken aloud. "I meant it when I said you were special to me."

Yu brings a hand up to rest on Yosuke's forehead. "Is your fever really that bad..?" He jokes, pushing his hand through Yosuke's slightly damp hair. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. Not in my wildest dreams." His tone drops lower to match Yosuke's.

"I didn't want to admit it. Not to myself, and definitely not to you." Yosuke's eyes blink closed, and this time he allows it. There's a hint of fear in his voice when he next speaks. "Will we change..?"

"Mmmh... I think that's a conversation we can have tomorrow. Let's get some rest for tonight." Yu's fingers twirl Yosuke's soft fawn hair between them.

"It already is tomorrow." Yosuke mumbles, already drifting off.

Yu ruffles his hair, and, knowing his partner is already asleep, quietly says, "Goodnight, partner," before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA it's done,,, finally,,, I have been putting off editing this for SO long, but I have 17 more fics on the backburner, so I really wanted to get this one done. Written at 5am while completely delirious, so excuse any of the extreme sappiness. Hope you guys like this slight departure from my normal fics lol, it was definitely fun to write.


End file.
